


Liam's ring

by emmaspirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/emmaspirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma searches all through Storybrooke for Liam’s ring, thinking she lost it. She becomes surprised when she finds out why it became missing. For my CSSS wait-for-the-snitch on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's ring

“Emma, what are you doing?” Snow asked, watching her daughter frantically rip open all the drawers in the kitchen. 

“I lost Liam’s ring.” Emma said, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing. 

“Who’s?”

“Back when we was in Camelot, Killian gave me his brother’s, Liam, ring. And I only take it off at night. And this morning when I got up, it was gone. Killian is going to be so upset if he finds out I’ve lost it.” She said, while rummaging through the freezer. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand. Plus, I don’t think it’s going to be in there. Why don’t you head down to Granny’s and look around there, and I’ll call your father to look around the sheriff station.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I’ll head down there now.” Emma said, bolting out the door.

“I guess, I’ll just clean up the mess you made.” Snow said to the empty apartment. 

Two hours later the ring was still no where to be found. 

“What am I going to do?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it.”

“I suppose to meet Killian on the Jolly Roger in an hour. We are not going to find it by then.”

“Go home, get ready and don’t worry about it. We’ll continue looking for it tomorrow.” 

“I guess. Will you please call me if you find it tonight.”

“Will do.” Snow said, practically shoving Emma out the door. 

\---------------

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, love. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” she said, picking at her food.

“Emma what’s wrong.”

“I lost it.”

“Lost what? I think I’m needing a little more information.”

“Liam’s ring. The ring you gave me back in Camelot. I’ve lost it. I’m so sorry, Killian.”

“You mean this ring?” Killian asked, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ‘missing’ ring.

“You have it? Where did you get that?”

“I took it.” he said with smirk.

“You what? You know how much panicking it I did, and here you had it the whole time. Why did you take the damn thing?”

“Because I wanted to propose with it.” 

“You...what?” Emma stammered. She was honestly lost for words. 

“I want to make you my wife. So, what do you say. Will you marry this ol’ pirate?”

“Yes! Oh my God! Yes!” She said, throwing her arms around him. Killian’s hand shook as he placed the ring on her finger. “Just next time when you want to surprise me, don’t try to scare me to death first.”

“Deal.”


End file.
